


two bros chillin' in an attic, zero feet apart cause they're gay

by mellofricker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, and like 2 jokes but mostly porn, attic sex, it's just porn, no futons were harmed in the making of this fic, that's a tag i never thought i'd have to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker
Summary: two teens discover the true meaning of love and destroy a futon in the process





	two bros chillin' in an attic, zero feet apart cause they're gay

**Author's Note:**

> (please ignore the awful title of this fic) 
> 
> GUESS WHO SPENT THEIR ENTIRE WEEKEND WRITING 17 PAGES OF STRESS RELIEF PORN IN GOOGLE DOCS AND CONTEMPLATING WHETHER OR NOT TO POST IT ????? 
> 
> although this does align/connect with the 2 thieves on the moon storyline, you definitely don't have to read that fic before reading this one lmao. it's in the tags folks, this is just porn. and like two jokes, but mostly porn.
> 
> anyways bleas enjoy my hot garbage

“Ngh, _fuck…_ ”

Akira hiccuped a noise as he and Ryuji continued to grind desperately against each other, Ryuji pressing a knee between his legs and biting persistently against the lower junction of his neck. They were both tangled hopelessly amongst each other on Akira’s futon after completely giving up on studying earlier.

What had started just as an “innocent” make out session had quickly developed into a more entertaining alternative to math. Strained gasps filled the open air of Akira’s room as the two clawed against each other on the small futon, math homework all but forgotten on the floor next to them.

“Why’re you always so, _hngh_ , insistent on studyin’ this shit anyways? I mean it’s not like we’re gonna use it in the future or anythin’…” Ryuji huffed against the crook of Akira’s shoulder as he kissed gently up his neck to nip at his ear.

Akira just giggled breathlessly as he tried to get out an answer, turning his face towards Ryuji. His grey eyes were half-lidded and appeared darker, almost stormy. 

He took his glasses off, setting them on the tv stand next to the futon and bumped his forehead against Ryuji’s gently as he sighed, “‘Cause it gives me an excuse to see you.”

“That’s really gay.” 

“I know. But I also wanna pass algebra.”

“That’s a little less gay but still pretty damn gay.”

Akira chuckled and slipped his hands under Ryuji’s t-shirt, circling his thumbs along his hips slowly and running his hands up and down Ryuji’s torso. He blinked up at Ryuji and moved both of them back so they were sitting more upright on the futon.

Akira adjusted his legs so he was sitting in Ryuji’s lap, arms draped across his shoulders and practically close enough to kiss him, but he decided to keep just a millimeter of space between both of them. 

“Y’know what else is pretty gay?” He whispered.

“Two dudes kissin’,” Ryuji replied.

Akira snorted. “Yep,” he said, and then pressed his lips against Ryuji’s, pushing him down so that he was laying flat on his back beneath Akira, who was straddling his waist. 

The two of them continued their frenzied make out session from there, Ryuji taking the opportunity to drag his blunt nails up Akira’s spine, taking his shirt off and discarding it in one of the messy corners of Akira’s attic. 

Akira hummed lowly, almost growling at the feeling of Ryuji’s nails against his bare skin. A hot shiver ran up his spine, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to grind down once again against Ryuji, who gave a hitched gasp at the feeling of Akira’s arousal pressed against his through both their jeans.

“ _Mmmh_ , shit,” Ryuji moaned against Akira’s mouth, “why’re you so fuckin’ hot…”

Akira continued to grind against him, pressing down more incessantly and creating more friction as he panted against Ryuji’s mouth, “I dunno... I guess you really lucked out, huh?”

“Damn straight I did.”

Before Akira could laugh however, Ryuji grabbed his thighs and pulled him forwards, mouthing against his cock through his jeans.

Akira let out a startled noise before reaching down a hand to comb through Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji hummed against him, sending another shiver up his spine.

“ _Nnh_ ,” Akira moaned softly, not seemingly able to look away, and Ryuji hummed against him once again as he flicked his gaze up. 

“Somethin’ botherin’ you, leader?” He asked coyly as he mouthed along the seam of his jeans and dragged Akira’s zipper down _with his teeth_. 

‘ _What the actual fuck_ ’, Akira thought as he groaned helplessly, gripping Ryuji’s hair even more desperately now. 

He was trying _so_ hard to resist the urge to grind forwards, all this pent up arousal and excitement making Akira want to do stupid things... or have stupid things done to him. Honestly, he was way too turned on at this point to be picky about it.

It turned out that Ryuji had plans for the latter, immediately running his tongue along Akira’s length through his boxer briefs once he’d gotten his zipper all the way down. 

Akira attempted to muffle his gasp by slapping a hand across his mouth, but that proved ineffective as soon as Ryuji began repeatedly tonguing the head of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Holy shit Ryuji, _Ryuji_ \-- oh my god,” Akira was muttering quietly to himself now, voice muffled by his palm.

Ryuji absolutely reveled in Akira’s tiny noises, slowly trailing a hand up Akira’s torso to grip his wrist and gently move his hand away from his mouth. “I wanna hear you,” He panted against Akira’s thigh as he lifted his head, eyes glassy and the tips of his ears blushing slightly.

Before Akira could think of how absolutely adorable that was, he nodded and tugged on Ryuji’s hair again, urging him on. Ryuji then pulled Akira’s boxers down as far as they would allow and immediately ran his tongue along the underside of Akira’s cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth. 

The sharp gasp Akira let out followed by the prolonged moan was absolute music to Ryuji’s ears. He got a boost of courage and moved his hands to Akira’s ass, urging his hips forward.

Akira got the point. He placed a hand behind him for balance as he pressed towards Ryuji, his body moving in slow, undulating movements. Ryuji’s breathing became heavier as he gripped harder on Akira’s thighs and straight up swallowed around Akira’s cock. 

Akira let out a broken cry and couldn’t stop himself from shoving forward after that, back arching and chest heaving. 

“Y-you’re, _mph_ … _really_ good at this,” Ryuji heard Akira pant as he grinded against Ryuji’s face, trying not to press a fist against his mouth and settling instead for biting at his own knuckles. 

It was one of the hottest things Ryuji had ever seen.

Ryuji repeated the motion, mouthing down as far as he could and swallowing around Akira’s length then sucking, _hard_ , as he pulled up. 

Akira’s breathing was getting more and more rapid and higher pitched with every second, until he was practically keening at every downward movement of Ryuji’s head, gripping almost painfully at his short, bleached hair.

“Ryuji… you gotta sto- _ohhhh_ my god-” Akira paused and sucked in a breath, trying not to come before he could finish his sentence. “Seriously you have to stop or I’m gonna-”

Ryuji pulled off abruptly and rested his cheek on Akira’s thigh, “...Gonna come? Honestly I thought that’s what we were goin’ for here.” He fixed Akira with a breathless, puzzled glance.

However, Akira shook his head, a dazed look on his face. “I mean yeah that’s still the ultimate goal, but honestly I think we can go a bit further than just a blowjob tonight.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened slightly, “You don’t mean… oh shit, you’re serious.” 

Akira nodded. 

“For _real_? I mean, are you sure you’re alright with that?” Ryuji sat up a bit straighter and placed his hands on Akira’s hips, rubbing gentle circles into his hipbones as he spoke. “I’m just askin’ since last time I thought I was gonna kill you or somethin’.”

He was worried… cute.

Akira shook his head and laughed, draping his arms across Ryuji’s shoulders once again, “Yeah I know, but I was fine,” he said as he pecked Ryuji on the nose lightly. “I actually thought it was kinda endearing, even though it took us practically forever to get anywhere that night.”

The whine that Ryuji gave as he buried his face in Akira’s shoulder echoed throughout the room. Akira laughed even more, pressing small kisses all over the parts of Ryuji’s face were visible. 

“Well excuse me for worryin’ about you!” Ryuji’s voice was muffled by Akira’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, Ryuji bolted upright. “Actually, I bet it’s ‘cause we were in Hawaii when we did it. That whole trip felt like a fever dream to me, I swear to god.”

Akira huffed with quiet laughter, “I seriously doubt Hawaii was to blame for our perilous sex life.”

They stayed there for a few moments, tangled up in each other and enjoying the feeling of the night air blowing softly through the curtains of Akira’s open window. 

Akira interrupted the moment and turned towards Ryuji, “Anyways can we, like, get back to fucking now?” 

Ryuji choked. “Jeez, can you at least _warn_ a guy before sayin’ somethin’ like that?” 

Akira chuckled as he untangled his legs from Ryuji’s and stood up, shucking his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, completely naked now. “Nope, sorry.” 

He then padded across the room and reached under his bed for his things, turning slightly towards Ryuji. “It’d be helpful if you could, y’know, strip since this is a lot easier without clothes on.”

Ryuji snorted. “What’re you, some sorta all knowin’ sex god?” 

“Yeah actually.”

Akira returned to the futon and flopped down, placing the box where they kept lube, condoms and other… commodities next to the futon. 

Ryuji shuffled slightly, throwing his shirt and pants off as Akira dug around in the box, “Hey, do you mind if we try somethin’... different tonight?” Ryuji asked hesitantly.

Akira stopped what he was doing and glanced up at him with eyebrows raised. “What kind of something exactly?”

“Just trust me for a sec, If you’re not into it we can totally stop.” 

Akira hesitated a bit, but nodded.

A few seconds later, Ryuji adjusted them both so that they were in the previous position, Akira straddling his chest and Ryuji gripping his waist, this time with absolutely no clothes whatsoever between them. 

Akira leaned forwards and braced both his hands on the arm of the futon, looking down at Ryuji. “So remind me what you’re doing again?”

Ryuji just smirked and pulled Akira’s lower half even further forwards, “Hold on, you’ll see.”

Akira completely froze when he felt a tongue run across his exposed hole and prod along the skin there, hot and cold shivers running all along his body, “Whoa-”

Ryuji simply muttered against his inner thighs, trailing bites and kisses as he continued running his hands along Akira’s lower back and waist, “You’re fine babe, you’re alright just tell me if you wanna stop.”

He lifted his gaze up to see Akira shake his head, breathing heavily, “N-no, I’m good for now. Just keep going, I’ll get used to it in a sec.”

Ryuji nodded as he returned to his previous position, repeatedly licking right over Akira’s hole and loving the subtle noises and hitches in breath it caused each time. He went as far as sucking at it, rewarding him with an inhuman groan from Akira, as well as the sound of nails scraping against the edge of the futon. 

He sucked hickeys into the skin where Akira’s ass met his thighs, the small, red and purple bruises already becoming visible. Akira moaned as he tried not to grind right on Ryuji’s face, not wanting to hurt him in any way, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

“Hey, relax…” Ryuji coaxed from in between Akira’s thighs, gripping at his partner’s hips. 

Akira just shook his head, “I’m trying not to hurt you, idiot, I’d probably crush you in this position- _ah_!” a gasp leapt out of Akira’s throat as Ryuji pulled his hips down onto his face and finally shoved his tongue inside him.

“ _Hoooly shit_ …” Akira hissed as he clenched hard down on Ryuji, earning a moan from the blond between his legs.

Ryuji couldn’t help but claw at Akira’s upper thighs, trying so hard not to wrap a hand around himself from the sheer heat and pressure of Akira surrounding him. 

He waited until Akira’s breathing evened out, the clenching around him easing slightly.

Then he decided to move.

Ryuji started by slowly thrusting his tongue in as far as possible, sucking slightly as he dragged out. He could feel Akira’s thighs squeeze around his head with every movement, harassed little moans and breaths slipping out every few seconds.

Ryuji decidedly gave up on the whole ‘not touching himself’ deal, stroking himself at the same pace he was thrusting into Akira, hips tipping up slightly with every stroke. 

He could feel how hard he was just from giving pleasure to Akira, precome already beading at his tip and dripping onto his stomach. He _really_ hoped he’d be able to last as long as he wanted tonight.

Just as Ryuji was trying to figure out where Akira’s sweet spot was so he could brush against it, they both heard the sound of loud, muffled music from outside, (probably a car radio) and laughter filtering through Akira’s open window.

Akira paused his movements and sighed loudly, “ _Ugh_ , I fucking knew I should have closed that window earlier.”

Ryuji couldn’t really hear the music all that much since Akira’s legs were still clamped around his head, so he settled for running a hand over Akira’s thigh as he spoke. “Just ignore em’... they’re prolly college students or somethin’ leavin’ from a party, I bet they’ll get outta here in a bit.”

...Yeah, They didn’t.

Akira became increasingly more annoyed as they both sat there waiting for the voices to disperse, but the effort seemed to be in vain. The talking strangers and loud music were still very much audible from the attic of Leblanc.

Not to mention it was awkward for Ryuji too, since his boyfriend was _literally_ sitting on his face and they weren’t currently addressing that.

“...Alright you know what, I’m doing something about this, this is complete bullshit.” Akira frustratedly stood up from the futon and marched towards the open window, still 100% naked.

“Dude, what the hell are you doin?”

“Something I should’ve done five minutes ago.”

Much to Ryuji’s amazement (and absolute horror), Akira flung the curtains aside without hesitation and leaned out the open window to the attic.

“HEY, CAN YOU GUYS MAYBE POSSIBLY SHUT UP? WE’RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX UP HERE IN PEACE.”

He then slammed the window shut and turned back towards Ryuji.

They both burst into fits of laughter as soon as they made eye contact.

“DUDE what the _fuck_ -”

“How-” Akira cut himself off, laughing, “How else was I supposed to get them to be quiet?”

He flopped down onto the futon and across Ryuji’s lap as they both waited for their hysteric laughter to dissolve into occasional giggles. 

Ryuji was the first to speak after catching his breath slightly, carding his fingers through Akira’s thick hair. “You’re so calm all the time, sometimes I forget how much of an asshole you can be when you want to.”

Akira huffed out a laugh, “They should’ve seen it coming.”

“Y’know what I see comin?” Ryuji grinned.

“What?” Asked Akira.

“...You.”

“Ohhh my god that’s _such_ a bad one.”

Akira lightly punched Ryuji in the shoulder as he laughed, Ryuji making a mock pained expression as his boyfriend sat upright in his lap again. 

“Sooo,” Ryuji began, “Wanna start where we left off?”

Akira tried thinking it over, he really did. But honestly thinking wasn’t really on his list of priorities right now.

“Nah, I think I'm ready,” He said, reaching a hand in-between them to slowly stroke Ryuji’s cock as he spoke. Ryuji gave a stuttering moan at the feeling of his boyfriend’s calloused hand against him. 

Akira continued talking as if nothing was happening though, leaning closer and closer with every word. “...After all, the faster you get your dick in me, the faster we can both forget about all the exams we have this week,” He whispered.

Well, if that didn’t get Ryuji instantly harder than he was, then nothing would.

He smashed both their mouths together in response, this time straddling Akira’s hips as he adjusted his boyfriend’s ridiculously long legs to fit over his lap. 

Ryuji grinded up against Akira as they both moaned against the contact. Everything was so hot it was beginning to get overwhelming, thought Ryuji. But he couldn’t stop now. If he stopped, he might die, and that was a fact.

Probably.

Akira tilted his hips up into the rhythm as he hooked his legs behind Ryuji, pressing him forward. A particularly rough thrust grazed right over Akira’s entrance, and _holy shit_ that felt really good. 

A low moan shivered out of his throat as he realized he wanted to do that again. No, he _needed_ to do that again.

So Akira did what he does best. He talked his way through it.

“Fuck, is that _really_ all you’ve got?” He groaned against Ryuji’s ear as he rolled his body against his boyfriend’s eagerly. 

Ryuji had to stop himself from exhaling a growl as he dug his nails into the smooth skin of Akira’s lower back and pulled him just the tiniest bit closer. ‘ _He’s doin’ it again…_ ’ thought Ryuji.

Akira had this funny… habit, whenever things got hot and heavy between them. Oftentimes during sex, parts of Joker’s personality would crack through Akira’s facade and become noticeable to Ryuji. 

And not even in a subtle way either, there was a definite line between what he considered Akira, and what he considered Joker.

And normally this wasn’t a problem! Actually, Ryuji would go as far as saying that this was one of his absolute favorite things about his boyfriend... whenever Akira got that mischievous glint in his eye and he started talking down to Ryuji in a strangely attractive, yet terrifying way.

In other words, it was pretty hot.

But on the other hand, Akira _only_ got like this during sex. And Ryuji was just the slightest bit disappointed that he didn’t get to see this side of Akira at any other time. 

Even though he’d probably pop a boner instantly if it did happen at any other time.

Maybe it was a good thing Akira only got like this during sex after all? 

Either way, he couldn’t bother himself to follow that train of thought anymore (or really any thought at all) when Akira started mouthing up his jaw to nip at his earlobe roughly.

Blunt nails raked down Ryuji’s shoulders and biceps as he groaned at the feeling, just picturing the red marks that would leave later.

A dirty (yet not unwelcome) reminder of what was going to happen here tonight.

Akira’s voice rasped against his ear, legs clamping harder behind him and practically holding Ryuji against him. “C’mon, I know you want this,” Akira started biting along the patch of skin directly below his ear as his hips rolled against Ryuji’s.

Ryuji groaned loudly but Akira just kept talking, “I want it too. it’s alright, you can be rough…” He chuckled in that _stupidly low_ voice of his, “I don’t mind at all. Go right ahead.” 

Akira punctuated his statement by running his tongue along the shell of Ryuji’s ear.

Alright, you know what? That was it.

Ryuji let go of Akira’s legs in favor of reaching below them to grab the lube out of the box at the foot of Akira’s futon. Akira just watched him with the dumbest, most smug look on his face, like some kind of arrogant cat.

He wouldn’t be grinning in a second, that was for sure.

Akira sighed as he watched Ryuji pop open the cap to the bottle, diverting his gaze to the other end of the room as Ryuji slicked up his fingers. “So, are you finally planning on fucking me like you promised you would?”

“I didn’t promise shit, dude.” Ryuji snorted as he pressed two fingers directly against Akira’s entrance. 

Akira visibly shivered as his eyebrows shot up, “Hey hey hey wait, I told you I was ready.” He glanced down at Ryuji’s hand like it had personally offended him or something.

Ryuji just grinned, “Yeah, I know... but I also know that you were lyin’ when you said that.” 

He rubbed both fingers slowly along Akira’s rim as he spoke, and his boyfriend groaned in frustration, his hips twitching upwards slightly. 

“And even if you _hadn’t_ been lyin’ about that part, I just like messin’ with you.” 

Ryuji slid one finger practically all the way in before he’d even finished his sentence, and already Akira was hissing through his teeth and arching his back, chest heaving slightly.

“... Hey Ryuji?” Akira gritted out as Ryuji flicked his wrist, curling his finger along Akira’s inner walls. 

“Yeah babe?”

“Nn-- _Fuck you_.”

Ryuji laughed as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, Akira’s dark, curly hair already dampened slightly with sweat.

“Damn, you’re already sweatin’ this much and we haven’t even done anythin’ yet.”

Akira heaved a breath as a small shiver wracked his body, “You call a finger up my ass ‘doing nothing?’”

“Not as much as I call two fingers up your ass doing something.” And with that, he slid a second finger in and jabbed up as far as his reach would allow.

Akira let out a high pitched yelp before he clapped two hands over his mouth, face heating up almost instantly. They both noticed a large drop of precome leak onto Akira’s lower stomach. 

Ryuji looked at Akira.

Akira looked back at Ryuji.

It was as if all the smugness in the room had done a complete 180.

“Ryuji I swear to god if you do that again I’m not gonna make it--” but Akira wasn’t able to finish his sentence before those two fingers pitched forwards again and curled slow and steady directly against his sweet spot.

A strangled whine immediately ripped through the air, which gradually dissolved into clipped moans and harsh breaths as Ryuji _absolutely abused_ that spot inside Akira.

Ryuji was pretty sure Akira was gonna rip the upholstery clean off of that futon with how roughly he was clawing at it, breathing so hard it was like he had just ran a marathon. 

Ryuji actually had to resist the urge to grind against the futon in his desperation because _hot damn_ , he’d never seen Akira this undone before. 

He leaned down to bite along Akira’s chest, trailing his teeth from ribs to collarbone. 

As soon as he bit down right next to Akira’s left nipple and sucked a hickey there, Akira lost it.

“Nnh--! Holy shit Ryuji _if you keep doing that_ -” 

“Hm? Doin’ what?” Ryuji panted as he grinned and ran a third finger along Akira’s entrance. 

Akira let out a grating moan when Ryuji pulled his other 2 fingers out, right before pushing in all 3 and spreading them as wide as he could.

Frankly, it was a miracle they both didn’t come right then.

Akira gave another loud yelp that he didn’t even bother muffling this time and Ryuji couldn’t help but moan against Akira’s chest as he felt how _hard_ Akira clamped down on his fingers.

Thank the gods Sojiro had gone home tonight.

Akira’s hips bucked up again as Ryuji repeated the motion, tremors wracking his body as he seemingly choked on thin air. 

Ryuji slowed his pace slightly to let Akira catch his breath, but continued to thrust into him. He leaned in to press his forehead against Akira’s, both of them breathing heavily and looking directly at each other. 

“You look like you wanna say somethin’...” He mumbled almost inaudibly against Akira’s mouth.

Akira pressed his face into the cushion of the old futon as he attempted to speak, still trying to hold back his moans, “I’m... _nghhh_.” 

Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh a little as he responded, “Hi _nghhh_ , I’m Ryuji.” 

That earned him a punch in the arm. He’ll admit he kinda deserved it.

Akira looked a little more alert now though, knocking his forehead back against Ryuji’s as he caught his breath a little. 

“We gotta stop I’m too close,” He said in a rush.

Ryuji pondered that for another moment, “Well, what’s wrong with just finishin’ this way?” He asked. 

“You know what,” Akira insisted.

“...You mean you don’t like it when I do this?” He punctuated his statement with a jab at Akira’s sweet spot, causing the other to convulse and smack at his hand roughly, a broken sound slipping out of him.

“ _Ahhhngh_ \-- stop doing that while I’m talking! Jeez...” Akira gripped Ryuji’s wrist and looked him sternly in the eye. 

Well, at least as stern as you can get while having 3 fingers shoved up your ass.

“I told you already, I wanted to go further than that tonight,” Akira sat up a bit straighter, holding Ryuji’s face in his hands. There was hardly a millimeter of space between the two of them.

“How far are we talkin’...?” Ryuji teased, close enough to press his lips against the corner of Akira’s mouth.

Akira smirked and finally pressed their lips together, mumbling into Ryuji’s mouth as they kissed slowly, “As far as you wanna go.”

“Well, how far do you wanna go?” Ryuji murmured in return, curling his fingers inside Akira.

Akira shuddered involuntarily as he pulled those fingers out of him and reached down for the box.

Ryuji heard the click of the lube being opened, then a slick hand wrapping around his length and stroking him fully. 

It was then he heard his boyfriend’s voice against his temple, “You want me to be honest?” The hand squeezed the head of his cock and Ryuji shivered out a moan. 

It felt _so good_ to finally have someone touch him where he needed it most, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Akira.

“I want to feel you as deep as you can go... I wanna forget my own name,” Ryuji could feel the precome sliding down his own length just from Akira’s voice. 

“I want you to absolutely wreck me.”

Something inside Ryuji snapped.

He broke away from Akira to rummage around in their box of wonders until he found a condom, immediately ripping the package open with his teeth and spitting it out so he could instead occupy Akira’s mouth with his.

Ryuji could feel Akira’s smug grin through the kiss, allowing his boyfriend to take the condom and roll it over his length slowly, pumping his cock even after he’d slipped it on. 

‘ _I’m this close to wreckin’ his shit and he’s still a huge tease,_ ’ Ryuji thought as their teeth clacked together a bit from the force of the kiss. 

Akira then broke away, face flushed and eyes glassy as he positioned himself over Ryuji’s length, Ryuji holding him by the waist for support.

And then he felt the hot press of Akira’s body pushing the head of his cock in without hesitation.

Akira hissed at the feeling as Ryuji smoothed his hands up and down his sides, muttering praise into his shoulder and nipping at his skin.

“That’s it, nice n’ slow... You feel amazing babe, so fuckin’ good.”

Ryuji, meanwhile, was trying his _damnedest_ not to practically shove Akira down into his lap and roll his hips up into that inviting heat. But he resisted. 

After all, it was only their 2nd time actually getting this far. 

Sure, he supposed they messed around quite a bit, but that was usually simple stuff. Blowjobs, handjobs, the occasional quickie in a safe room (which almost became a disaster when Makoto came looking for them).

But this? This was completely different. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Akira slipping a bit further onto his length, Ryuji’s cock delving a little bit deeper into that slick, inviting warmth.

… Fuck it.

Ryuji couldn’t help himself as he pulled down on Akira’s waist, slowly pushing his cock further in until Akira was fully seated on his lap. A long, drawn out moan slipped out of Akira as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. 

He was now smoothing his hands along Akira’s thighs, shushing him gently as he waited for Akira’s strangled breathing to settle down. 

Akira however, was still getting used to the feeling of something filling him up like this, something pressing against his insides. 

And honestly? It felt amazing.

Meanwhile, Ryuji hadn’t even realized he’d shut his eyes until he opened them.

To say the least, Akira looked absolutely _wrecked_.

His dark, frizzy hair was messy from when Ryuji ran his hands through it. His curly bangs were plastered to his forehead with a thin layer of sweat. 

Akira’s eyes were hazy and half-lidded with pleasure, and his whole body was flushed from the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed full.

Needless to say, he was fucking gorgeous.

“Hey,” Ryuji mumbled as he pecked Akira’s lips with a kiss, “You’re really beautiful, y’know that?”

Akira blinked a few times before flushing just a little bit darker and hiding his face against Ryuji’s neck. “Only I’m allowed to say stuff like that,” He panted.

Ryuji chuckled, but was cut off when Akira suddenly rolled his hips and clenched down on Ryuji’s cock, _hard_.

He groaned loudly and Akira gave a shaky laugh, repeating the motion until he could feel Ryuji’s cock just barely brush against the sensitive spot within him. 

“Hnnh, ahh, you feel so _fucking_ good…”

Ryuji’s nails raked along Akira’s midsection, leaving noticeable red marks as he pulled Akira’s hips down and thrust up.

“Hah, oh my-- _Fuck!_ ” Akira just barely kept himself from screaming into Ryuji’s chest as he felt Ryuji’s cock hit his prostate dead center. 

“ _God_ , do that again-”

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.” 

Ryuji slipped his arms under Akira’s knees and dragged him forward, using the leverage to ram into that spot again and again. 

This time, Akira actually did scream.

Ryuji sucked hard right below Akira’s jaw as he continued to thrust up in short, powerful jabs right where Akira needed it. 

Akira on the other hand, wasn’t even trying to muffle the noises he was making at this point; His toes curled as he rolled in Ryuji’s lap and begged for more.

“C’mon, c’mon c’mon c’monfuckme…” Akira keened as Ryuji finished marking up his neck and moved on to his chest, immediately sucking and biting on one of his nipples.

Akira threw his head back as his spine arched, starting to lose his balance a bit. Ryuji noticed this and kept a hand steady on his back. 

“Hey, babe I got an idea,” He pulled back slightly as he panted. “Can you flip over for me real quick?”

Akira came back to his senses a bit and nodded, still slightly disoriented.

Ryuji pulled out as gently as possible as he waited for Akira to reposition himself, settling on his hands and knees and glancing back.

“I thought you liked looking at me while we did this?” Akira asked breathlessly as Ryuji lined up and pressed against his back.

Ryuji hooked his chin over Akira’s shoulder, “Yeah, that’s true,” he confessed. 

Then without warning he slid all the way into Akira. 

“...But I can get _so_ much deeper this way.”

Akira let out a squeak that escalated into a moan as Ryuji’s cock hit home perfectly. 

Akira’s hands were braced on one of the arms of the futon as Ryuji set a brutal pace. He threaded a hand into Akira’s hair and tugged hard with every thrust, earning several loud whines from Akira.

“Ryuji _ohmygod_ \-- that’s perfect you’re perfect you’re so good...” 

At this rate Ryuji felt like he was gonna come before Akira. _Shit shit shit._

Ryuji reached a hand down and tugged on Akira’s neglected cock as he continued to ram into him as deep as he could, his whole body feeling like it was on fire.

_C’mon c’mon just a little longer, you can last just a little bit longer…_

Finally he felt Akira give a twitch and a full body shudder as he pushed back against Ryuji’s hips, “Fuckfuckfuck I’m gonna come-” 

_Thank god._

Ryuji pressed his forehead between Akira’s shoulders as he came, groaning out obscenities as he rode out his orgasm.

Akira followed right after him, letting out a gravelly shriek that he tried to muffle with his hand, grinding back against Ryuji’s weakening thrusts.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, coming back down from the highs of their orgasms.

“Hah… holy shit dude... “ Ryuji eventually caught his breath, allowing himself to pull out and tie off the condom, tossing it in the trash across the room.

He glanced over at Akira, who was laying on his back and basking in the afterglow, still breathing heavily. 

Suddenly Akira bolted up.

“Ryuji oh my god we’re dead.” He said, sobering up immediately and looking at Ryuji.

“What? Whoa, what are you talkin’ about-” 

“We forgot to put towels down.”

“...So?”

Akira stood up and frantically started looking for his clothes, “This isn’t my futon Ryuji _we forgot to fucking put towels down_ -”

Suddenly Ryuji realized what he meant.

“Oh my fuckin' god dude we’re dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the story of how akira and ryuji fucking died


End file.
